His Heart Around My Neck
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: It was supposed to be another day for Milly. After school, go see Jeremie and then watch a movie or two. What she didn't expect to talk to, was the girl that once broke his heart. Aelita Schaeffer. She is firm in talking to Milly concerning Jeremie. How exactly will Milly feel about what Aelita has to say to her? Rated K Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Drama, ONE-SHOT.


**His Heart Around My Neck**

 **sorrowXdarkness**

 **a code lyoko fanfic**

 **oooOOOooo**

...

Honestly, I was mad. Really mad. Of all people to come to me, it had to be **her.** Aelita Schaeffer was the one before me as I was about to make my way towards Jeremie's dorm room for our daily "studying session". She didn't have her usual pleasant look, rather staring at me quite intensely. Ever since I began dating Jeremie, we didn't quite talk with the usual pleasantries. Things were different among us, as I took over the spot beside Jeremie. It did bother everyone in his group, because honestly, I had no idea what they did. There was something only the original members of the group knew; like a secret spot where they would just hang out.

Jeremie told me it was something he made a promise to keep, which I understood. I didn't try to pry the information out of him. I even began to sit beside him during lunch, something I noticed didn't sit well with Aelita.

I wondered why. Seriously? She made her choice, and now she had to deal with it. I was Jeremie's girlfriend, and that girl needed to understand that things were different now because of it. I gave them time to hang together, but I still needed to see my 'boyfriend'. I didn't intervene when they had 'to go'. I simply gave Jeremie a kiss before he and his friend departed to who knows where. I didn't know and didn't really need to know. As long as I had Jeremie's trust and love, I didn't need anything else. So why was this pink hair elf standing in my way.

"Um, did you need something?" I began, being civil as possible. She had her arms crossed before putting them by her sides.

"I needed to talk to you." She said.

"Okay...can we make it quick. I have to see Jeremie." I said. I didn't want to make things worse between us, especially when she was still his friend. I could have said 'boyfriend' to rub it in her face. To remind her what she missed out. But I didn't.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

That caught my interest. I paused and gave her my full attention. Oddly enough, she stared at my chest. Or rather, my necklace. A heart-shaped silver piece that Jeremie gave me for our one month anniversary. It had "My Love" etched on it. She sighed.

"I'm going to be clear. Are you dating him to spy on us?"

I DON'T BELIEVE IT. SHE HONESTLY THOUGHT I WAS DATING JEREMIE TO KNOW ABOUT THEIR SECRET. I couldn't believe it. It took me by surprised before I shook it off. "Of course not! I love Jeremie, so out of the way. There's no point in talking to you." I pushed her to the side, only to be stopped by her outstretched arm. "Let go." I said firmly. She may be older than me, but I was not going to let some girl tell me what was right. She was wrong, and I was done talking to her.

"I'm not done talking to you! I need to know, do you really love him?! Do you truly and utmost care for him? Answer me!" The grip on my wrist tightened. I hate it. Her touch. Her tone. Her eyes. They all pointed to how much she cared for Jeremie. How much...yet, she did **that** to him. She left such a great guy and yet, she still looked like that.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Let go." A new voice came out from my lips. I shifted upon my liberation. I felt a tad ache, but I brushed it aside as I resumed my dialogue. "What's your problem!" I couldn't understand her. "Why are you being like this? Why do you still act like you're 'this' close to Jeremie when you're not. Jeremie and you are no longer a thing, yet you can't seem to let go. You're always constantly getting in our way. But funny enough, it was you that ended things between you two. Do you know how hurt he was? There were times when he would bring up your name and talk about how things were. How they used to be and how great they were. There was nothing but good memories, and yet there was one. One bad memory made by you, and he not once mentioned talked about it."

Jeremie was a lot of things: a genuis, a nerd, a dweeb...okay, a cute dweeb, a friend. But there was one thing he was not: a hater.

I resumed. "Despite everything you two have gone through since your enrollment here, he could not force himself to hate you. He could never badmouth the girl that once caught his eye and eventually his heart." By this point, I could feel the stream of tears falling. Enough was enough. I left. Fortunately for me, she didn't try to stop me this time. I felt something swelling up inside me. It bothered me a lot, because now I didn't want to see Jeremie.

Aelita took my mood away, along with wanting to see Jeremie today. I needed to calm down. I found a vacant spot to lean on as I stood by a brick pillar. My legs began to cave in as I resumed my heavy sob. I clung to my necklace as I tried to regroup myself. After talking to Aelita, I began to wonder...if I was simply a rebound. Admittedly, she was cuter with that pixie cut hair that she dyed pink. Her eyes were mystical and surprisingly alluring to say the least. She was even more developed than I was, but I tried to convince myself that it was simply a difference in age. My sob only became louder, and even though I tried to muffle the sound, it didn't stop.

"Jeremie..." I found myself saying. "Jeremie...Jeremi..."

I heard something approaching me quickly and then I felt it. The rush impression of someone embracing me as they turned my head to rest against their person. I was caught by surprise before realizing who it was that held me in such a matter.

"Je-"

"Milly!" He began, putting my words in silence as I heard his voice. "What happened?" Putting a distance between us, he cast a look over my face. He swept the tears as best as he could as he placed his head against mine. "Why are you crying?" His embrace got even tighter, but it didn't bother me. I wanted this. I wanted him. He was worried about me. His eyes were only looking at me as I continued my weep.

After a while, I calmed down. Without any debate, he took me back to my dorm room. Tamiya was there by her side of the room, working on something on her computer. Upon noticing the state I was in, she glared at Jeremie. Asking what happened, she only got one response from the genius.

"Tamiya, could you leave the room for a few minutes."

I was sure she was about to say something about it, but as she opened her mouth she closed it. Perhaps it was something within his eyes that took over her initial action. His tone. Maybe it was both of them.

"Fine. I could use a break anyway. I'll be back in 10 minutes." She turned back to close her laptop. Making use of those last few seconds, she hugged me and spoke to me. "We'll talk later...see you soon."

My best friend. I was glad to have someone like her. Just as I was glad I have Jeremie in my life. When I took my seat on my bed, Jeremie knelt before me. He, with gentle touch and warm affection, took off my sandals. The straps were a simple gesture to remove as he was cautious to not interfere with my ankle bracelet; a gift from my late father. I felt his touch spread through my leg as he removed both shoes. After which, he gazed at me as I adjusted myself. My tears were all but dried. They were a stream, but Jeremie seemed to know what to do as he took a seat beside me. I instinctually lifted my legs up to my chest.

His fingers were slowly making their way to my cheeks as he placed his lips on them. Soothing my soul as our body shifted ever so slowly. We moved at our pace and no one else's. By the time I ceased my sobbing, we both laid side by side. Our eyes were connected at each other as I felt his fingers caressing the side. They had a wonderful effect on me as my eyes became heavy. I felt his lips on my hand, reminding me that he was there.

And then, I had to ruin it by asking him something stupid.

"Do you love me, Jeremie?"

His eyes were amazed by my inquire. It was because of that, he became aware of my hesitancy. He quickly regained himself as he answered.

"I love you, Milly."

And I could have ended it there, but my heart needed to hear. Needed to know. And from no one but from him.

"Do you still love Aelita?" I asked. I was so scared to hear the TRUTH. I turned myself away from him. The guy I was in loved with. I showed my back towards him, waiting yet fearing for the eventual response that would escape from his lips.

He grabbed hold of my shoulder and turned my body back to facing him. His eyes were firmly on mine as he grabbed hold of my face as he planted the most aggressive kiss ever. He pressed his gentle kiss in such a matter, that I forgot I wasn't breathing. When I managed to get some breath of air, he planted another kiss. My hands were gripping on his shirt as I tried to match his intensity. This was a level that I wasn't prepared for, but I complied.

When it was drawing to its end, I took all the needed breath I could get. Each time, he placed a kiss or two on my face, neck and to my shoulders.

"Milly... I love you. I love you with everything I have. Yes, I had a crush on Aelita, but it's not the same. There was always something that kept us afar. But between you and me, I feel no distance. My heart I gave only to you and no one else. Not to any other girl, and especially not to Aelita." He gently touched the sliver heart that rested on my chest. "So...I will say it as many times as I must. I love you... I love you, Milly." He said as I felt something.

His hand cover mine, but it wasn't his touch that I felt. I felt happy. It came all at once without warning as I wanted nothing more but to smother him with my lips. Before he said anymore, I ceased his talking. We went through the motion as I felt ourselves nearing to new territory. The heat between us grew, but then I felt a sigh. It came from the both of us as we cuddled. And like that, I lost all sense of communication with my sight.

The weight on my shoulders disappeared as I descended to sleep along with Jeremie. I had to apologize to Tamiya later. It took longer than 10 minutes, and I knew somehow she stood outside to hear the end. Entering would only leave the case opened, but now it was resolved. The next time I woke up, it was already night. He was about to leave, but I managed to get to him in time as I wanted another.

"Another."

And he complied.

"Another."

And he complied.

"Another..."

And he did.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This story took a month work to write, revise, rewrite and then revise. I hoped the story was to your liking, but if not, well that's okay. I enjoyed it and I especially enjoyed this pairing (JXM). They definitely have potential and it felt pretty good writing about them. There may be more in the near future. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
